


La sedia a capotavola

by babycin



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, F/M, Plot What Plot, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-06
Updated: 2009-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey e Lilah non si sopportano, ma chissà come finiscono per fare sesso in ufficio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La sedia a capotavola

Lo odiava profondamente, avrebbe preso a schiaffi il suo viso per ore, lo avrebbe dato in pasto ai soci anziani se avesse potuto, e solo il capo supremo sapeva quante volte ci aveva provato. Voleva levarselo di torno, non voleva più vedere i suoi occhi azzurri, il suo ghigno sarcastico.  
Non voleva più vedere Lindsey McDonald, la sua pelle non ce la faceva più, la sentiva scottare e sciogliersi ogni volta che lui le stava vicino e non riusciva a controllare quella sensazione orribile che la portava ogni giorno ad odiarlo un po’ di più.  
Era sempre stata brava a manipolare gli altri, era la migliore... prima che arrivasse lui!  
Eppure lo desiderava con tutta se stessa, o almeno con quella parte del suo corpo che probabilmente era l’unica ancora in grado di provare qualcosa.  
Era esploso tutto dopo la storia con Darla, aveva cominciato a sentire una sensazione di rabbia ogni volta che li vedeva insieme, ogni volta che vedeva gli occhi di lui luccicare pronunciando il suo nome.  
La solita riunione settimanale era finita da poco e Lilah stava tornando nel suo ufficio, frustrata e rabbiosa per l’ennesima vittoria di Lindsey, quando si accorse di aver dimenticato la cartella in sala riunioni.  
Tornò sui suoi passi e aprì sicura la porta, certa che non ci fosse più nessuno. E invece eccolo lì, Lindsey McDonald in tutto il suo odioso splendore. Mezzo sdraiato sulla poltrona, roteava su di essa con il solito ghigno soddisfatto.  
Lilah si bloccò sulla porta incrociando lo sguardo con quello di Lindsey, poi si impettì ed entrò a passo sicuro dirigendosi verso la sua cartella ancora abbandonata sul tavolo.  
“Qualcosa non va, Lilah?” chiese lui con una voce disgustosamente melliflua.  
“Tutto bene, Lindsey, mai stata meglio.”  
“Non sembrerebbe... troppi rospi da digerire ultimamente?”  
“L’unico rospo che vedo è seduto sulla poltrona davanti a me in questo momento” rispose con un sorriso professionale lei.  
Lindsey alzò le mani per poi lasciarle cadere pesantemente sui braccioli, dandosi una spinta per alzarsi. Lilah fece istintivamente un passo indietro.  
“Hai paura di me, Lilah? La mia mano malvagia ti intimorisce?”  
“Smettila, Lindsey! Non mi fai paura. Non crederti così potente.”  
Lindsey si mise le mani in tasca e fece spallucce con il suo solito ghigno. “Non mi credo potente, Lilah. Sono i fatti che lo dimostrano.”  
Lilah sogghignò mormorando: “Sì, come no.”  
Fece per allungare una mano per prendere la cartella e Lindsey le afferrò il polso. Lilah si voltò di scatto verso di lui.  
“Mano malvagia...” disse sorridendo con quel suo sorriso da serpente.  
“Lasciami, Lindsey.”  
“Sei sicura che sia quello che vuoi?”  
Lilah aprì per un attimo la bocca, colta in contropiede. Questa non se la sarebbe mai aspettata e il suo cervello non era pronto per produrre una risposta adeguata. Il suo silenzio bastò a Lindsey, che con un movimento fulmineo le mise una mano dietro la nuca attirando il suo viso e premendo forte le labbra contro le sue. Non fu un bacio passionale, o dolce. Fu solo rabbioso. Lilah registrò quanto calda fosse la sua bocca e poi lo spinse indietro con forza, inspirando a fondo.  
Non riusciva a parlare, avrebbe voluto maledirlo e picchiarlo anche, ma non gli uscì altro che un sospiro profondo.  
Lindsey cominciò a camminare verso di lei e Lilah retrocedette.  
“Lilah, Liliah... “ disse lui in tono cantilenante.  
“Lindsey...” riuscì a dire lei. “Cosa... cosa stai facendo?”  
“Semplicemente quello che desideri...”  
“Non sai niente di quello che desidero...”  
“Ah, no?” rispose lui sorridendo e con un passo rapido le fu incollato, le mise una mano dietro la schiena e la strinse forte contro di sé, mettendo il suo viso talmente vicino che parlando le sue labbra sfioravano quelle di lei.  
Lilah era immobile fra le sue braccia, il seno schiacciato al suo petto, il respiro corto per la compressione, un senso di calore indesiderato al basso ventre.  
Lui cominciò a parlare respirando nella sua bocca e fissando le sue labbra. “Ora, Lilah... dimmi che non mi vuoi... dimmi che non vuoi le mie mani su di te... la mia lingua su di te... dimmi che non vuoi che ti scopi.”  
Lilah fremette e fece per divincolarsi ma Lindsey la strinse ancora di più.  
“Ti ho fatto delle domande, Lilah. Non è carino non rispondere.”  
“Lindsey, ti prego...”  
“Mi preghi? Questo è interessante... non lo avevo messo in conto, ma è decisamente interessante.”  
Improvvisamente, senza aggiungere altro la spinse indietro, privandola del suo calore. Lilah ansimò per la mancanza d’aria e per l’eccitazione che anche se non gradita non poteva ignorare.  
Lindsey guardò la sedia a capotavola e vi si sedette, incrociando le mani sul ventre e guardandola con un’espressione divertita.  
“Sei un bastardo.” sibilò Lilah.  
“Vieni qui... ” disse lui con voce bassa.  
“Vaffanculo!”  
Lindsey gettò la testa indietro e rise “Oh, Lilah, che linguaggio scurrile!” Poi tornò di nuovo serio. “Vieni qui, ho detto...”  
“No.”  
“Lilah, non te ne sei ancora andata, presumo che la cosa ti interessi... vieni qui.” Il suo tono di voce era basso ma fermo e con estremo fastidio Lilah mosse un passo nella sua direzione.  
Non appena fu abbastanza vicina Lindsey allungò un braccio e l’afferrò al fianco, strattonandola e facendola appoggiare al tavolo davanti a lui.  
“Ti stai divertendo?” chiese lei con tono poco convinto.  
“Da morire...” rispose Lindsey appoggiando i palmi delle mani ai lati delle sue cosce e cominciando a risalire sollevando la gonna.  
Lilah cercò di parlare con finta spavalderia. “Voglio proprio vedere dove vuoi arrivare...”.  
Non fece a tempo a finire la frase che Lindsey le abbassò le mutandine alzandole una gamba per sfilargliele da un piede. La donna inspirò a fondo cominciando ad arrendersi a quell’attacco.  
“Voglio sentire il tuo sapore...” sussurrò lui aprendole le gambe e affondando il viso fra le sue cosce. Cominciò a leccare le sue labbra, affondando sempre di più la  lingua nel suo sesso, fino ad arrivare a titillarle il clitoride.  
Lilah ebbe un sussulto e un gemito soffocato le uscì dalle labbra. Divaricò ancora di più le gambe premendo la testa di Lindsey contro di sé.  
“Darla...” sussurrò lui, staccandosi un attimo e soffiando aria calda contro le su cosce. Per un attimo Lilah pensò di aver capito male, ma quando vide il volto di Lindsey emergere tra le sue gambe gli occhi di lui stavano ad indicare che era una cosa voluta.  
“Sei un figlio di puttana!” disse con voce strozzata mentre lui riprendeva a leccarla.  
L’istinto per un attimo fu di chiudere le gambe e spezzargli il collo ma la lingua di lui stava cancellando ogni pensiero. E poi non poteva mostrare che la cosa la infastidisse.  
“Oddio... oddio...” cominciò a ripetere Lilah, avvicinandosi sempre di più all’orgasmo.  
Lindsey si staccò di colpo e si alzò in piedi posizionandosi tra le sue gambe sotto lo sguardo scioccato di lei.  
La spinse sul tavolo, mise le mani sulla camicia di Lilah e con un colpo secco fece saltare i bottoni. Con un altro gesto rapido le alzò il reggiseno piegandosi con impeto a succhiarle i capezzoli.  
“Lindsey...” sussurrò lei tendendo il collo per guardarlo. Lui alzò gli occhi e la luce che ci vide non le piacque per niente.  
Lilah deglutì con forza mentre una mano di lui giocava ancora con il suo clitoride e l’altra la stava usando per slacciarsi i pantaloni. Prese dalla tasca un preservativo e lo indossò sapientemente.  
“Vuoi che ti scopi?” chiese lui con voce arrochita.  
“Sì, oddio... sì...”  
“Dimmelo.”  
“Scopami, Lindsey... scopami adesso...”  
“Anche se penso di scopare Darla?” le chiese lui con cattiveria sbattendo con violenza il suo pene dentro di lei.  
Lilah urlò per la sorpresa e il dolore, fisico ed emotivo, pensando di rinfacciargli che Darla aveva scelto Angel e non lui ma alla fine optò solo per un “Bastardo” ansimato.  
Lui cominciò a muoversi dentro di lei prendendola per i fianchi. “Un bastardo che ti sta scopando... lo senti?”  
“Sì! Sì!” Le urla di Lilah si facevano sempre più forti.  
“Ti sto scopando ma non me ne frega niente di te, Lilah” e si chinò a morderle un capezzolo strappandole ancora un urlo e una maledizione.  
Finalmente Lindsey si zittì e aumentò le spinte, ansimando violentemente, portandola all’orgasmo praticamente subito e continuando a spingere con rabbia dentro di lei fino a giungere l’apice.  
Non appena terminato, uscì da lei, si tolse il preservativo e lo avvolse in un fazzoletto. Si risistemò senza dire una parola, mentre Lilah cercava di ricomporsi il più possibile.  
“Sei un figlio di puttana” ripetè lei rendendosi conto che non si erano praticamente nemmeno baciati.  
Lui fece un ghigno e la guardò negli occhi. “Il tuo orgoglio è ferito, piccola Lilah?”  
Lilah si chiuse la camicetta cercando di infilarla nella gonna e contemporaneamente cercando di non guardarlo negli occhi. C’erano lacrime di dolore e rabbia nei suoi e per niente al mondo lui le avrebbe viste.


End file.
